


Broken Earth, Broken Heart

by FablesRose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fairy Tale style story telling, Major character death - Freeform, but yeah so much angst, grand canyon - Freeform, little bit of fluff at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FablesRose/pseuds/FablesRose
Summary: When someone’s heart breaks so does a piece of our world: this creates fissures, valleys, even cracks in the pavement. Let me tell you about the Grand Canyon.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader, Loki/Unnamed Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Broken Earth, Broken Heart

Some of the most beautiful things in our world come from heartbreak. Every break in the Earth, every crack in the sidewalk where dandelions grow, every canyon you’ve ever seen, every single one of them is the result of a broken heart. Many have wondered what caused them, who’s heart was broken, but there’s one love story that very few know. It’s the most speculated story in existence, and it’s one that will never be forgotten by the Earth.

The Grand Canyon.

Who’s love was strong enough to make a scar that deep?

Many thought it never should have happened. But nevertheless, here we are, with a gaping crack in our world.

It all started with a young woman. She picked flowers. She baked bread. She wore plain clothes. She swept her small cabin in the west where her family had all passed on and the dust swirled in their memory.

She didn’t have many visitors, but that was okay, she had her well for water, chickens for eggs, a garden for food, and frankly, that was all she needed.

It all started with a young prince from far far away, who had lived countless lives, but was still looking for his own. There was the life his family told him he belonged, a life that the rest told him, but somewhere in his heart he knew he had to find out for himself.

He had all her ever needed, all her ever wanted, but for once he didn’t want or need any of it. He needed to get away from the pressure, and what better place to go then a lush dessert, where the only one who spoke to you was the wind.

He walked for miles, not to get anywhere, but simply to walk. It must have been centuries since he had done that. He didn’t even realize he had stumbled upon a small house until he was right at the doorstep. It didn’t seem like anyone was home, but it was obvious it was well cared for. There was a chair in the shade that he sat down upon, figuring he could use a break.

“Can I help you stranger?” The young woman walked from the back side of the house with a bucket of water in her arms.

“Not unless you know where I could find myself.”

She placed the bucket on the ground and sat on a stool nearby, “I’m afraid I don’t, but if you have nowhere to go you can stay here until you do, if you like.”

“I would be delighted.”

This is a story of a god who didn’t know who he was until he found a young woman who knew who she was, and showed him the way.

He helped her with chores and talked in between. He found that the best place to find yourself was to not think. You do. He could lay under the stars and try to figure himself out like a puzzle, but what was more effective was him weeding the garden and fixing the door.

He knew he could do all of this with the wave of his hand, but she didn’t know that. And he found he liked the connection. The dirt on his hand grounded him and the sweat on his brow helped him breathe.

The young woman was used to being alone, but his presence was not unwanted. He helped her everywhere she asked, and she would be lying if she said she didn’t mind the company. In fact she had grown rather fond.

He was a little confused sometimes, but always sincere. She wondered if when he found what he was looking for he would leave, just as mysteriously as he had come.

Little did she know that she was looking for something too.

They both found it in each other.

It happened gradually. First they shared a few jokes and laughs, but then it came to the point where they stood close together in the kitchen, shoulders brushing softly together, neither knowing what the other would say, but hoping it was that they cared.

It led to holding hands which led to a tender kiss in the moonlight. The most precious discoveries come when thought is not involved, and what better to stop thought then a kiss?

The prince was still learning who he was, but he knew he loved her. And he knew he liked who he was with her. And that was enough for him.

The young woman didn’t know what she was looking for, but she knew she found it with him.

Neither of them had felt so much before. They had never felt such love.

The prince knew he must go home eventually. To his other worldly place. To announce that he had found himself and he found love. He was the second born, with less then an affect on the throne, but as much as his family had misled him on what he must do, they were well meaning, and he loved them. Though not as much as the young woman.

He explained what he must do and she had faith that he would always come home. For to him this little cabin surrounded by dust had become home.

His family was not as supportive as he would have hoped, but he understood. He was a prince, and her a simple woman in the middle of nowhere. They did tell him that he should live in the way that made him happy, but they all knew with how long they lived it would not be for long.

He knew it was worth it though.

But when he returned. Oh, but when he returned to that rickety cabin in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dust and chickens.

The door was swung nearly off it’s hinges. Some of the chickens were dead, the rest scattered far from where they should be.

Crows circled over head.

In the sun, lying under the sky, was the young woman, hands covered in blood from the wound on her head and her stomach.

The prince ran to her quickly, holding her face in his hands.

She smiled as she focused on his worried and panicked face, “I knew you would come home.”

“Stay awake, you hear me? Don’t you dare close your eyes! Please!”

And she didn’t. Her face was impossibly pale as she stared at the sun, but she didn’t stay awake.

“It’s for the best son.”

The prince turned to see that his father had followed him.

That’s when the reality that she was truly gone fell upon him.

The Earth beneath him started to shake. He wished for it to swallow him up as his heart shattered inside of him. But it didn’t. Instead he watched as the crack in the earth became a ravine that swallowed up the house and the garden that she loved so dearly and the ravine became a canyon farther than the prince’s eyes could see.

They say that if you walk the bottom of the canyon far enough, for long enough, without a thought in your head of where you’re going, you’ll stumble upon a small, rickety cabin, covered in dust. Inside you’ll find a young man, but eyes say he’s older then the canyon itself.

You could ask him a question. He’ll likely answer, but try not to ask about love. Some have tried to ask him what caused the canyon they sat in. He’s only answered once.

“Only the broken heart of a god with no hope, could break the Earth so tragically.”


End file.
